Bird's Eye View
by BlueCinnamon
Summary: Bird's eye-view Summary: Jika ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku. Tidak masalah aku terjebak di sini, bukankah sejak dulu ini adalah hal yang teramat aku inginkan? Iya, kan?
1. Chapter 1

Bird's eye-view

Summary: Jika ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku. Tidak masalah aku terjebak di sini, bukankah sejak dulu ini adalah hal yang teramat aku inginkan?

Iya, kan?

Disclaimer

Attack on Titan belong © Hajime Isayama

Bird's eye-view © BlueCinnamon

Genre: Crime, Romance, AU

Rated: T

Warning: OOC, Typo, Yaoi/BL, just a little bit incest

.

.

.

Hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah tatapan ngeri dari para anggota Scouting Legion, rasanya kepalaku terasa sangat ringan dan aku baru sadar saat kepalaku sudah terpisah dengan tubuhku sendiri. Ternyata aku terlambat memindahkan kesadaranku di saat terakhir, tidak masalah bagiku. Toh, bukankah keinginan mereka juga? Mereka kan membenci diriku yang sekarang, mungkin juga ini adalah doa yang diam-diam mereka panjatkan pada Tuhan.

Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, mengingat sudah banyak orang yang aku sakiti akhir-akhir ini. Tidak terhitung berapa jumlahnya, dan lagi sepertinya aku bisa menyusul Ibuku yang sudah berada di sana terlebih dahulu dariku. Terimakasih untuk Armin dan juga aku ingin meminta maaf pada Mikasa karena telah menyakitinya, kelak jika di kehidupan selanjutnya kita bertemu aku berharap kita semua berada dalam dunia yang lebih baik lagi.

Jerman, 2 Agustus 20XX

Rumah sakit ...

"Detak jantungnya semakin melemah, angka kehidupannya juga semakin menipis. Para dokter juga hampir menyerah, suatu keajaiban Eren bisa bertahan sampai dua bulan lamanya."

Pandangan Shawn tidak luput dari kekecewaan yang mendalam, sebagai seorang dokter yang mengoperasi Eren, ia merasa gagal untuk mengembalikan Eren dalam kondisi sebelumnya. Hening yang menyesakan membuat dirinya tidak nyaman, Carla dan Grisha hanya bisa mengangguk hampa, tidak ada lagi teriakan dan tangis yang memenuhi ruangan seperti sebelumnya.

Terlalu tenang hingga terasa mencekam.

"Aku mengerti, sudah waktunya bagi kami untuk mengihklaskan anak bungsu kami. Tapi, bisakah kalian menunggu hingga akhir hari ini? kebetulan, hari ini adalah ulang tahun Eren. Kami ingin merayakan bersama sebagai keluarga untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan setelah itu.."

Grisha Jeager tidak mampu berkata lagi, sesak pada dadanya kembali menggerogotinya secara perlahan. Mungkin saja ini adalah hukuman bagi mereka, sebagai orang tua yang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing hingga melupakan anak-anak mereka, yang mungkin saja membutuhkan sosok mereka.

"Maafkan kami yang telah merepotkan anda, Dokter Shawn_,"_ Carla tersenyum pedih. Air mata sepertinya sudah tidak bisa keluar lagi dari pelupuk matanya, kedua tangannya bergetar hebat saat mengenggam tangan Petra. "Terimakasih untuk dua bulan ini, kau telah berjuang untuk menyembuhkan Eren. Kami berdua sangat.."

Pintu ruangan terbuka, seorang suster dengan nafasnya yang tidak beraturan memasuki ruangan sang dokter dengan cepat. Dari kedua matanya terpancar kebahagian yang besar, bibirnya bergetar untuk berucap, "Eren. Pasien Eren, telah bangun dari komanya Dok."

Hal yang pertama aku sadari adalah, kehampaan.

Aku mengira diriku akan langsung pergi ke sungai Sanzu, tapi nyatanya tidak sama sekali. Padahal kematianku itu terlalu tragis dan cepat, kenapa aku malah di tempatkan di sini?

Galau, aku hanya bisa berjalan menyusuri tempat ini tanpa adanya tujuan sama sekali. Ya, gimana mau ada tujuan kalau sekarang saja aku tidak tahu di mana aku berada. Aku meringis, mengasihani diriku sendiri sekarang. Mungkin saja karena terlalu banyak dosa yang kuperbuat, aku malah di asingkan ke sini. Gak tau deh dengan yang lain saat ajal menjemput, mungkin nasib aku saja yang terkadang buruk.

Duh..

Lama berjalan tidak membuatku lelah, mungkin karena pada dasarnya ini bukanlah dunia aku tinggal atau karena diriku yang seorang titan. Apapun itu, aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing. Anggap saja ini adalah penebusan dosa yang telah aku lakukan, tidak apa diriku digantung seperti ini, jika semua dosa yang aku perbuat bisa terhapuskan aku akan senang hati tertahan di sini selamanya.

"Hai, akhirnya kita bisa bertemu."

Secara refleks aku berbalik menghadap sumber suara, terkejut bukan main karena mendapati seseorang yang bisa dibilang sangat mirip denganku. Apa dia semacam _doppelganger_? Atau, entah apapun itu namanya aku tidak perduli.

"Kau.. apa kau juga mati? Seperti diriku, dan terjebak di sini?" pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? Kemana perginya otak cerdasku di saat seperti ini? Apa tidak ada pertanyaan lain yang bisa aku tanyakan?

Kenapa aku sangatlah bodoh?

"Kau itu lucu ya.." jeda sejenak membuat canggung keadaan kami sekarang, "jawabannya adalah aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya berjalan tanpa arah dan berakhir di sini dengan menemuimu, apa kau pikir itu aneh?"

Aku menggeleng tidak yakin, "jika kau menganggap itu aneh, maka kau harus melihat duniaku. Ah, apa mungkin kau berasal dari dimensi yang berbeda denganku? Jika iya, berarti nasib kita tidaklah terlalu bagus," aku hanya bercanda. Tidak ada niat untuk mengejek sama sekali, tapi sepertinya candaanku itu dianggap lucu oleh diriku yang lain ini.

"Kau benar, tapi.. aku sebenarnya sudah lama memperhatikanmu dari tempatku berada. Katakanlah aku mengada-ada, tapi aku tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu selama ini. Kau percaya dengan ucapanku barusan?"

Mulutku terbuka, ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi anehnya tidak bisa. Terlalu kalut dengan pemikiranku sendiri hingga tidak menyadari bahwa diriku yang lain ini telah berdiri sangat dekat denganku. Aku beringsut menjauh, tapi ternyata dirinya lebih cepat dari perkiraanku. Kedua tangannya menangkap bahuku, lalu ia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Aku ingin berontak, tapi kekuatanku yang sedari dulu aku banggakan tidaklah terasa sama sekali. Aku terjatuh dalam pelukannya, lalu semuanya seperti potongan film yang anehnya lagi pernah aku lihat.

Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar ucapan lirih dari diriku yang satu lagi, "selamat datang kembali Eren. Cepat ataupun lambat kita akan segera bertemu kembali, nah sekarang bukalah matamu."

Mataku terbuka, hal yang pertama kali aku lakukan adalah mengobservasi di mana diriku berada. Atap yang berwarna putih, selang kecil yang berada di tanganku, beberapa alat yang entah kenapa bisa ada di sekitarku. Lalu aku bisa mendengar tangis bahagia dari mereka yang berada di ruangan ini, dari sudut mata aku bisa melihat seorang wanita berumur tiga puluhan menangis dalam pelukan suaminya. Samar aku mengingat wanita itu, lalu disusul dengan sentuhan dingin dari tangan yang lainnya.

Tunggu, apa ini mimpi?

Jika ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku. Tidak masalah aku terjebak di sini, bukankah sejak dulu ini adalah hal yang teramat aku inginkan?

Mereka.. mereka semua, hidup?

Benarkah ini mimpi?

Bersambung, hiyahiyahiya..


	2. Chapter 2

Bird's eye-view

Summary: Jika ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku. Tidak masalah aku terjebak di sini, bukankah sejak dulu ini adalah hal yang aku ingin kan?

iya, kan?

Disclaimer

Attack on Titan belong © Hajime Isayama

Bird's eye-view © Bbycinnamon

Genre: Crime, Romance, AU

Rated: T

Warning: OOC, Typo, Yaoi/BL, just a little bit incest

.

.

.

Jepang, XX, XXXX

Waktu senja pada sore hari adalah hal yang aku sukai, jika dulu aku selalu memikirkan bagaimana cara bertahan hidup dan menegakkan ideologi yang mustahil diterima oleh semua orang, sekarang aku bisa bersantai dengan secangkir teh panas yang baru diseduh oleh Ibu yang kebetulan mengambil cuti hari ini. Terlalu damai hingga aku merasa ini semua hanya terjadi pada mimpi di siang bolong dan saat aku terbangun, aku harus menghadapi kenyataan bahwa peperangan dengan umat manusia dan titan masih lah terus berlanjut.

Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, bagaimana dengan kabar orang-orang yang ada di duniaku dulu? Apa mereka bisa bertahan dari segala hal yang terjadi atau justru sebaliknya. Memikirkan hal itu sepertinya bisa membuatku mual, semenjak kepulanganku dari rumah sakit aku mulai mempelajari banyak hal tentang dunia ini.

Modern dan canggih, dua kata itu selalu berputar-putar di dalam otak kecilku layaknya Pooh. Terimakasih kepada Armin dan Mikasa yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk menjadi guru dadakan, aku bahkan butuh tiga hari untuk bisa menguasai benda kecil yang disebut _smartphone_. Demi titan Armin, benda ini sangatlah luar biasa. Aku sendiri dibuat takjub oleh benda kecil yang bisa melakukan komunikasi jarak jauh dan menampilkan wajah dari lawan bicara yang berada nun jauh di sana. Siapapun yang membuat benda ini, mereka sangatlah jenius.

Aku berbalik dengan cepat saat mendapati seorang wanita yang menatap terkejut padaku, mataku menyipit tajam, mencoba mengingat siapa perempuan ini. Tubuh kecil dan rambut yang berwarna merah muda, sepertinya aku tau siapa, "Isabel.. Magnolia?"

Dia, Isabel, tersenyum lima jari. Pipinya yang berwarna merah terpias dengan cahaya sore sang mentari dan memberi nilai tambah untuk dirinya, aku jadi bingung sendiri, bagaimana bisa perempuan periang ini memiliki kakak yang sangat kejam?

"EREN! Akhirnya kau bangun juga, aku merindukanmu!" seruan riang dari Isabel membuatku terdiam tidak mengerti, memangnya hubungan apa yang dimiliki _mereka_ hingga Isabel senang sekali melihatnya sudah bangun?

"Kau tahu, Levi mencemaskanmu sekali. Aku sudah berkali-kali membujuknya untuk segera menemuimu tapi Levi bilang dia tidak bisa. Apa kalian berdua memiliki masalah?"

Aku terdiam untuk sesaat, bingung harus menjawab apa. Memangnya hubungan apa yang _Ren-Ren_—panggilanku untuknya, miliki bersama Levi? Dan lagi, aku juga baru menyadari bahwa dari sekian banyak orang yang dia kenal, hanya Levi yang belum menunjukan batang hidungnya. Kemana dia?

"Eren? Jangan melamun, Aunty Carla bilang kau sering melamun akhir-akhir ini. Itu tidak baik tahu," Isabel berdecak kesal, kakinya melangkah mendekati kursi yang berada di sisiku. Isabel hanya diam mengawasiku, matanya yang berwarna coklat terang itu menatapku dalam penuh dengan penilaian.

Bahuku terangkat acuh, tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan retoris dari Isabel. Ketimbang memusingkan hubungan yang _aku_ dan Levi miliki, pikiranku jauh lebih menuju pada sekolah yang segera akan aku tempati lagi. Iya, kedua orang tua Ren-Ren memintaku untuk melanjutkan sekolah lagi dalam waktu dekat ini. Aku yang tidak bisa menolak hanya menyetujui permintaan mereka, satu hal yang aku tahu adalah; Ren-Ren itu anak yang patuh terhadap permintaan orang tua.

"Ren.. Eren! Kau melamun lagi, apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan?" Isabel merajuk untuk kesekian kalinya. Tangannya terulur hendak mencubitku, yang sebagaimana aku tepis menjauh. Isabel terpekik kecil dengan perlakuanku, aku sendiri hanya reflek dan tidak tahu akan begini. Mungkin karena dulu hubungan pertemanan kami yang tidak terlalu mengenal satu sama lain, makanya aku jadi skeptis terhadapnya.

"Ah, maafkan aku Eren. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Maaf, Isabel. Sepertinya aku butuh istirahat, jika boleh, aku ingin.."

"Oh, tentu saja Eren. Pasti kau lelah ya, kau harus banyak beristirahat. Kalau begitu aku pamit duluya, _papay _Ren-Ren."

Aku mengangguk kecil melepas kepergian Isabel, tidak ada ekspresi berlebih yang aku tunjukan saat dia menatapku dengan pandangan hampanya. Bagiku yang tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan perempuan Isabel, bukanlah hal yang sulit bagiku. Aku yang sekarang bukanlah diriku yang sebenarnya, bagaimanapun juga aku tidak ingin terlibat perasaan yang berlebih dengan orang-orang ini.

Karena hidup_nya_ lah, aku bisa berada di sini. Dan sewaktu-waktu, dia bisa memintanya kembali jika ingin.

.

.

.

Makan malam di restoran mewah bukanlah hal yang mudah bagiku, tapi dengan cepat aku bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan yang sekarang. Aku tidak pernah menyesal berakhir di kehidupan ini, mereka menyenangkan dan yang terpenting adalah tidak adanya perang antara umat manusia dan juga titan. Aku amat bersyukur dengan kehidupanku yang sekarang.

Diam-diam aku memperhatikan sekitar, di dalam ruangan ini ada banyak wajah yang tidak aku kenal. Ibu dan Ayah sengaja membawaku ke restoran ternama di Jepang, katanya sih ada seseorang yang ingin mereka kenalkan padaku. Aku tidak tahu siapa dan tidak memiliki gambaran akan orang tersebut, terlebih lagi mereka sepertinya sangat menantikan saat ini. Aku hanya bisa berspekulasi siapa gerangan yang akan aku temui. Mungkin saja calon istriku, bisa saja kan itu.

Kenapa?

Ah, mungkin saja karena tontonan Ibu di waktu sore hari. Ibu suka sekali menonton drama Asia, aku sampai heran apa serunya tontonan seperti itu. Yah, tapi aku sih diam saja dan tidak banyak komentar dengan tontonan Ibu.

"Kau akan senang jika bertemu dengannya, Eren. Sebenarnya kami ingin mempertemukan kalian lebih awal, tapi dikarenakan kejadian yang tidak terduga kemarin itu, kami mengharuskan menundanya. Apa kau bisa menebak siapa, sayang?" Ibu terdengar sangat antusias, membuatku mengernyit bingung.

"Tidak.. aku rasa," jawabku. Hey, ayolah.. berhenti bertanya tentang hal yang tidak aku ketahui. Kalian membuatku penasaran setengah mampus.

Grisha berdecak gemas, sedari tadi Ayah tidak banyak komentar tentang siapa orang misterius ini. Sampai saat ia bersuara, membuatku menoleh kearah pria itu berada "Oh, itu dia. Arah jam dua, pria dengan jas hitam."

Mataku melotot ganas, detak jantungku terasa sangat liar. Sial, benarkah orang yang aku temui sekarang adalah orang yang juga membuatku menderita dulu? Jika ia, bolehkah aku membunuhnya sekarang, di tempat ini?

"Selamat malam Ayah, Ibu, dan adik kecilku."

Tidak banyak kata yang keluar dari mulutku, tubuhku masih terpaku dan gemetar menghadapi orang yang kini tengah duduk bersamaan denganku. Sekelumit pertanyaan masih lah terselip di otak ini, ada perasaan campur aduk yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan dengan gamblang. Sesekali aku akan menjawab pertanyaan yang dilempar oleh orang tersebut, dan diam kembali jika tidak ada hal yang harus aku jawab.

Tidak masalah, dan aku harus tenang.

Aku mencoba mencari kesibukan dengan bermain dengan makananku, steik sapi yang tersaji di hadapanku menjadi pelampiasanku kali ini. Tusuk, potong, cincang, terus seperti itu hingga Ibu yang melihat kelakuanku nampaknya kesal. Ia mencubit lengan kananku dan memberiku tatapan ganasnya, seolah berkata _berheti bermain dengan makanan, Eren_. Dan ya itu berhasil untuk beberapa saat saja, karena menit selanjutnya aku memutuskan untuk izin ke toilet.

"Ugh, Bu.. aku ingin sebentar ke toilet."

"Kau baik-baik saja Eren?"

Aku mengagguk, "tentu saja, Ibu tidak perlu khawatir. Jadi di mana toiletnya, Bu?"

"Biar aku antar, sepertinya aku juga butuh ke toilet."

Aku mendelik, sialan pria ini. Kenapa juga harus ikutan segala sih?

"Baiklah, Zeke bisa membantumu Eren. Ibu ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja, dan tidak ada penolakan sayang."

Tatapanku memelas, tidak terima dengan perkataan Ibu. Jika melawan maka aku akan menjadi anak durhaka, dan itu tidaklah bagus untuk reputasi Ren-Ren. Jadi, sekali lagi aku hanya mengangguk pasrah dengan ucapan Ibu.

Tidak ada yang berbeda dengan keadaan yang sebelumnya, saat di toilet pun, aku dan Zeke hanya diam tidak berkomunikasi. Aku acuh, tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Karena bagaimanapun, dalam alam bawah sadarku entah mengapa aku harus menjaga jarak aman dengan pria satu ini.

Bahkan di kehidupanku yang sekarang, Zeke adalah serigala berbulu domba. Licik dan penuh tipu daya.

aku yakin itu, _feeling_-ku itu selalu tepat.

"Kau, sepertinya ingat siapa aku ya?"

Pertanyaan dari Zeke membuatku terpaku di tempat, gerakan mencuci tanganku sempat berhenti untuk beberapa saat, mencoba untuk tetap tenang aku menggelengkan kepalaku sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak, tuh. Untuk sekedar mengingatkan, dokter Petra telah mengatakan bahwa aku kehilangan sebagian memori dalam ingatanku. Jadi maaf saja, jika aku tidak mengingat siapa dirimu.. kakak," aku menyudahi acara mencuci tanganku. Segera setelah merasa tidak ada gunanya berlama-lama di toilet aku segera beranjak menuju pintu keluar, pergi sejauh mungkin dari pria berbahaya ini.

Satu sentakan keras dari belakang membuatku meringis, tekanan hebat di punggung dan benturan keras pada dadaku membuatku menjadi sesak. Aku mencoba berontak, namun sayang kondisiku yang kurang stabil dan tenaga dari sang pelaku yang jauh lebih kuat dariku, membuatku mati kutu. Aku tidak bisa bergerak dengan leluasa saat tangan kekar itu menahanku, satu tangannya lagi kini berada pada leherku, membuatku menjadi tidak nyaman.

"Apa aku harus mengingatkanmu, adik? Kau bisa saja teringat hal itu, dan lagi aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari dirimu."

Hembusan nafas Zeke membuatku merasa tidak nyaman, bisa aku rasakan hidungnya yang mancung berada tepat di potongan leherku. Ia membauinya dengan sengaja sepertinya, membuatku merasakan perasaan takut yang teramat mendalam.

Kemungkinan terbesarnya, Ren-Ren pernah mengalami tindak pelecehan seksual seperti ini. Apa alasannya, aku masih lah belum tahu.

"Lepas, atau kau akan menyesalinya Zeke."

"Aku lebih menyukaimu yang sekarang, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja begini?"

Ada benda lunak yang bergerak di sekitar leherku, tubuhku gemetar serta takut di saat yang bersamaan. Deru nafasku menjadi tidak teratur, ingatan memori dari Ren-Ren bergerak hebat layaknya potongan film yang aku tonton bersama Armin. Mataku menutup cepat tatkala perasaan itu datang kembali, aku ingat tentang hal ini sebelumnya dan aku yakin Ren-Ren pernah diperlakukan seperti ini juga.

Mengumpulkan keberanian dan kekuatan, aku mencoba untuk melawan Zeke. Dengan satu sentakan dari belakang kepala, aku dengan sengaja membenturkan kepala bagian belakangku dengan kening Zeke, dan ternyata hal itu berhasil. Aku bisa lepas dari cengkramannya, "aku sudah peringatkan dirimu kak, jangan pernah melakukan hal itu lagi.. jangan pernah Zeke."

Aku berbalik pergi, meninggalkan Zeke dengan decih kesakitan dan umpatan kasarnya. Aku tidak perduli, jika saja bisa aku ingin menghajar mukanya yang menyebalkan itu. Kurang puas jika hanya membenturkan kepala saja, ada yang kurang gitu.

Sabar, Eren. Tahan dirimu, nanti akan ada waktunya untuk menghajar titan monyet itu.

Bersambung lagi, hiyahiyahiya..


	3. Chapter 3

Bird's eye-view

Summary: Jika ini mimpi, tolong jangan bangunkan aku. Tidak masalah aku terjebak di sini, bukankah sejak dulu ini adalah hal yang teramat aku inginkan?

Iya, kan?

Disclaimer

Attack on Titan belong © Hajime Isayama

Bird's eye-view © Bbycinnamon

Genre: Crime, Romance, AU

Rated: T

Warning: OOC, Typo, Yaoi/BL, just a little bit incest

.

.

.

Tarik nafas, hembuskan..

Sekali lagi..

Huh, aku merasa gugup. Setelah pergulatan panjang dengan diriku sendiri, akhirnya aku bisa berangkat sekolah dengan tenang. Dua puluh menit kemudian aku sudah duduk tenang di kursi mobil penumpang, Ayah berbaik hati mengantarkan diriku untuk bersekolah. Biasanya Ramond yang akan mengantar, tapi ini adalah hari yang spesial. Itu sih pendapat pribadi kedua orang tuaku. Iya, aku telah menganggap mereka sebagi orang tua sendiri,

Tidak buruk, semalam suntuk aku dan Ren-Ren banyak berbincang tentang kehidupannya. Dari ceritanya aku bisa tahu bahwa Ren-Ren adalah murid yang berprestasi di sekolah, menjadi murid kesayangan para guru dan sering menjadi bahan lelucon serta target pembully-an murid-murid lain.

Yup, nerd Eren.

Julukannya selama ini, dan itu sangatlah menggangguku.

Gila kali mereka, anak sepolos Ren-Ren kenapa sampai dibully coba? Apa salah Ren-Ren?

Heh, lihat nanti. Setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi julukan nerd Eren, aku ingin melihat murid mana yang selalu membully-ku.

.

.

.

Aku bersiul kagum, bagaimanapun ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menginjakan kakiku di sini. Bangunan sekolahnya mengingatkanku dengan mansion yang ditempati para raja dan anggotanya, halaman yang terbilang sangat luas, tanaman yang terawat dengan baik dan lagi apa itu air mancur?

Wow.. aku sangat kagum dengan tempat Ren-Ren bersekolah.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat, Eren?"

Aku mendelik, lupa dengan eksistensi satu mahluk yang kini berada di sampingku. Mataku menyipit menyadari bahwa Zeke tengah memperhatikanku dari sudut matanya, senyum sinis tertera di bibir sialannya itu, membuat aku muak bukan main.

"Jaga jarak, minimal lima meter. Apa kau lupa?" aku berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Zeke di belakang, sialnya lagi aku baru tahu bahwa Zeke akan mengajar menjadi guruku nanti.

Double shit!

"Santai, adikku sayang. Kau berjalan dengan percaya seperti itu, apa kau tahu yang mana kelasmu?"

Aku mendengus meremehkan, memangnya aku tidak jaga-jaga dengan bertanya Ren-Ren tentang dirinya sendiri? "Lantai tiga, gedung ketiga sayap kiri. Am i wrong, Zeke?"

Zeke mengangkat bahu acuh, "sepertinya kau sudah tahu. Nah, sampai jumpa pada pelajaran pertama kita adik kecil."

"Tidak, aku sangat berterimakasih."

Tanpa perlu berlama-lama, aku segera pergi ke gedung yang aku maksud tadi. Selama langkahku menapak koridor sekolah, aku bisa merasakan perasaan yang aneh. Raut wajah yang terlihat dari sebagian besar murid yang aku temui itu sebagian persis sama, terkejut dan juga takut. Aku tidak mengerti dengan itu semua, apa ini yang dimaksud dengan cerita Ren-Ren semalam?

"Mereka mungkin akan terkejut melihatku, dan terlebih lagi kelompok dari kelas tiga, aku yakin mereka akan sulit untuk menerima kenyataan yang tersaji dihadapan mereka."

Karena bagimanapun, aku sedang melewati lorong untuk anak kelas tiga. Dan tatapan mereka sangat menyebalkan. Masalah yang kenapa Ren-Ren sampai dibully satu angkatan, aku masihlah tidak mengerti. Ren-Ren tidak ingin menceritakan secara lengkap. Jadi, aku hanya bisa mengira-ngira apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Ren-Ren dan anak kelas tiga. Tidak banyak harapanku, mengetahui fakta bahwa Ren-Ren terkucilkan dan orang tuanya tak tahu pun membuatku yakin pada satu kesimpulan, bahwa Ren-Ren hanyalah anak super pendiam di sekolah ini.

Sampai di kelas yang aku tuju, aku tidak langsung masuk begitu saja. Seolah ada tembok Sina yang menghadang, aku jadi gugup bukan main. Sebenarnya aku tidak seratus persen yakin bahwa aku bisa melewati hari ini tanpa adanya terjadi sesuatu, mengingat dulu aku adalah magnet dari segala masalah. Tangan terulur ke depan hendak membuka pintu, sebelum ada tangan lain yang mendorongku cukup keras hingga membuat keningku menicum daun pintu. Aku meringis merasakan sakitnya, saat aku menoleh mencari tahu siapa pelakunya satu dorongan kuat membuatku masuk ke dalam kelas.

Kali ini giliran punggungku yang mencium dinginnya lantai, aku mendecih merasakan sensasi yang pernah aku rasakan ini. Satu kelas yang sudah hampir terisi sebagian besar murid, memandangiku dengan tatapan mencemooh mereka. Bisa aku rasakan berbagai macam perasaan dari mereka semua; takut, cemas, khawatir. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan mereka?

"Oh, selamat datang kembali nerd. Aku senang mendengar kabar kau selamat dari tragedi maut kemarin itu, tapi beredar kabar yang mengatakan bahwa kau kehilangan beberapa memorimu ya? Kasian sekali,"

Namanya Redgar, pria asli Jerman dengan perwakan tubuh yang besar. Matanya yang berwarna kelabu menatapku dengan mencemooh, sekali liat aku juga paham, bahwa di kelas ini pun terjadi pembullyan terhadap Ren-Ren.

Aku berdiri, merapikan kembali seragam yang aku kenakan. Merasa ada debu imajiner di bagian celana, aku menepuk-nepuknya dengan pelan. Kini fokusku kembali pada Redgar, pria itu masih menatapku dengan seksama. Aku mendengus, "tidak buruk. Terimakasih atas sambutannya ketua kelas, dan ya, aku kehilangan memoriku tapi itu hanya untuk sementara. Aku harap memoriku yang berhargaitu cepat kembali."

Senyum kecil aku berikan padanya, para murid yang sedari tadi menonton kami hanya bisa menatap horor ke arahku. Aku mendengus geli, seriusan deh, sebenarnya ada apa dengan kelas ini?

"Wah, begitukah? Aku rasa, aku bisa membantumu untuk mendapatkan memorimu itu. Kebetulan sekali tanganku sedang gatal, jadi diam di tempatmu dan biarkan aku melakukan pekerjaanku dengan sekali pukul."

Redgar maju menerjang ke arahku, dengan pukulannya yang bisa aku lihat, aku bisa menghindarinya. Dengan sengaja aku menjulurkan kakiku ke arah sampingnya, dan menyebabkan ia jatuh terjerembab ke depan. Wajahnya yang mengesalkan itu gantian mencium papan tulis, aku tersenyum puas melihatnya. "Aw, pasti sakit ya?"

Redgar berbalik, ia menatapku dengan nyalang. Nafsu untuk menghajarku sepertinya menjadi lebih ganas dari pada sebelumnya, sebelum ia sempat mencoba memukulku lagi ada sebuah lemparan penghapus papan tulis dari arah luar. Lemparannya dengan telak menghantam kepala Redgar dari belakang, pelakunya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sang wali kelas kami, Sir Rivaille.

"Bocah, apa tidak ada yang mendengar bel berbunyi? Dan kalian berdua akan pergi ke ruanganku saat jam makan siang. Duduk sekarang, atau gunting kesayanganku akan memangkas habis masa depan kalian."

Aku, untuk pertama kalinya merasa sangat senang bertemu pandang dengan pria cebol barusan.

Sepertinya, aku telah lama menantikan pertemuan ini.

.

.

.

Saat jam istirahat berbunyi, aku bergegas pergi ke ruang wali kelasku. Rivaille Heichou, aku tersenyum kecil saat sebutan itu hadir di dalam kepalaku. Rasa geli itu kembali menggelitikku saat ini, hanya menyebut namanya saja aku bisa girang bukan main.

Gila, aku mulai gila.

Mengenyahkan fikiran yang tak masuk akal itu, aku memacu langkah lebih cepat. Sialnya aku lupa di mana ruangan wali kelasku. Dengan bermodal nekat aku memilih bertanya pada anak kelas lain, perduli amat malah ditatap heran sama mereka, yang penting aku bisa segera sampai ruang wali kelas.

Nafasku atur sedemikian rupa, ternyata aku telah salah ambil keputusan. Bukannya berada di ruang guru malah berakhir di belakang sekolah, ini akunya yang oon atau emang mereka mengerjaiku?

Mengambil langkah balik aku segera pergi dari sana, namun sebuh tangan yang besar menarik menjauh dan menyeretku ke arah belakang pohon yang paling besar. Di hadapanku, Bertold dan Reiner menatapku dengan pandangan menusuk mereka. Aku termangu sesaat, tidak mengerti ada urusan apa lagi kali ini.

"Jadi?" tanyaku perlahan.

"Kau masih hidup," aku melengos mendengar ucapan Bertold. Dari nadanya saja aku bisa mendengar kekecewaan yang besar, serius deh ini, apa tidak ada satupun orang yang senang melihatku?

"You.. want me to die. Right?"

"Bukan kami, tapi mereka yang menginginkan kamu mati. Seharusnya kamu tahu itu, lagi pula kami cukup senang kamu bisa bertahan dari ledakan waktu itu."

Mereka tidak sepenuhnya bohong, tapi bukan berarti mereka berkata dengan jujur.

Aku acuh, tidak terlalu perduli dengan perkataan mereka. Sekarang yang menjadi pikiranku adalah bagaimana mengatakan alasan keterlambatanku pada Rivaille? Aku tidak mau mendapati tendangan bokong kali ini. Ugh, bokongku yang tercinta.

"Terserah kalian aja, btw aku harus ke ruang Sir Rivaille, bisa kalian tunjukan kemana arahnya?"

Reiner tampaknya cukup terkejut dengan jawabanku barusan, aku jadi bertanya-tanya lagi, apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi pada Ren-Ren di dunia ini? Kenapa banyak sekali pihak yang menginginkan kematiannya?

"Lurus saja, setelah itu belok kanan."

Pandanganku dan Reiner bertemu untuk sesaat, dari ucapanya aku yakin dia tidaklah berbohong. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih aku segera berlalu dari sana, baru beberapa langkah aku memutuskan untuk berbalik lagi dan kali ini aku menatap mereka secara bergantian, "tolong sampaikan salamku pada siapapun mereka. Jika ingin bermain, sekarang adalah saat yang paling tepat. Dan satu lagi, jika mereka ingin membunuhku, kerahkan satu batalion pasukan terhebat mereka. Jangan hanya mengirim cecunguk tikus seperti waktu itu."

Puas mengucapkannya aku segera pergi, sungguh bukan itu yang ingin aku sampaikan. Bahkan sampai saat ini saja aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan dunia ini, dan kenapa pula ada drama yang menyebalkan seperti ini sih?

.

.

.

"Kau terlambat bocah," kalimat sapaan nan pedas dari wali kelasku langsung memasuki indra pendengarku. Terkesan acuh, aku segera mendekat dan duduk tenang tanpa disuruh oleh sang empunya. Aku bahkan tidak memperdulikan tatapan ganas dari sampingku, dibandingkan dengan Rivaille, tatapan dari Redgar itu bukan apa-apa.

"Maafkan saya Sir, tadi ada hambatan saat menuju kesini. Jadi apa hukuman yang harus saya lakukan? Mencabuti rumput tetang- maksud saya rumput yang ada di halaman sekolah atau membersihkan ruangan ini?"

"Otak udang, kenapa kau malah menawari untuk dihukum sih? Selain berjiwa nerd kau juga memiliki jiwa masokis ya?" Redgar bertanya mengejek, aku sih bodo amat.

"Tidak akan ada yang dihukum sebelum saya tahu bagaimana pembelaan darimu, Eren Yeager. Jadi, jika tadi Redgar mengatakan ingin beramah-tamah denganmu tapi malah kau abaikan dan dengan sengaja menyandung kakinya, aku ingin mendengar cerita dari versimu."

Aku mengangguk paham, mataku kini terkunci pada dua kristal berwarna hitam yang sangat memikat. Tidak salah jika aku selalu mengagumi pria cebol ini, di balik perkataannya yang kasar, Rivaille memiliki sisi yang lembut dan tegas di saat yang bersamaan.

"Saya tidak akan membantah bagian menyandung kaki itu, lagi pula jika memang Gerat ingin beramah-tamah denganku tidak seharusnya ada tinju yang melayang darinya. Apa Bapak tahu, bahwa di kelas yang Bapak ajar itu ada muridnya yang selalu jadi bahan bullyan mungkin?"

Dari sudut mataku, aku melirik pria yang berada di sampingku. Ada perasaan terancam dan ketakutan yang tiba-tiba saja menguar dari tubuhnya. Senyum puas tidak enak hati aku berikan, kini pandangku bertemu kembali dengan Rivaille. Penasaran akan apa yang akan dia katakan nanti, terlihat dari gelagatnya sepertinya dia tidak tahu.

"Melihat dari reaksi Bapak berikan, seperti tidak tahu ya? Tak apa, saya mahfum kok. Lagian Bapak kan baru mengajar di sini selama beberapa minggu, jadi wajar jika Bapak tidak aware dengan keadaan lingkungan Bapak yang baru."

Ucapanku terkesan lugas dan terdengar mengejek. Tapi demi titan monyet jelek yang menyebalkan, aku hanya bermaksud mengatakan apa yang aku rasakan dari perasaan Rivaille yang menguar itu. Tidak berniat untuk meledek atau apapun itu, seriusan deh.

"Begitu, aku cukup puas mendengar pembelaanmu Yeager. Tapi sepertinya untuk pembullyan yang tadi kau sebutkan, aku harus memastikannya terlebih dahulu. Jika memang benar ada, aku pastikan untuk menindak lanjuti masalah tersebut."

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, tidak apa jika Rivaille belum percaya, toh otaknya yang dia punya itu kan cerdas. Aku yakin dia bisa mengetahui cepat atau lambat.

"Anda yakin dengan ucapan ngawur dari seorang penderita amnesia, Sir? Aku yakin, si nerd ini hanya mengada-ngada. Lagi pula, kelas kita terkenal dengan para murid yang sangat beradab. Tidak pernah ada kasus pembullyan yang pernah terlaporkan selama ini, jadi saranku lebih baik—"

"Tutup mulutmu bocah, di sini aku yang menentukan benar atau tidaknya ucapan dari muridku. Dengan menyebutnya nerd, bukankah itu termasuk pembullyan?"

Skak mat, Redgar mati kutu di tempat.

"Gerat, maafkan aku jika kau tersinggung setelah mendengar ucapan ini. Tapi aku yakin sudah mengatakannya di dalam kelas pagi tadi, bahwa aku kehilangan memori jangka pendek bukan amnesia. Aku yakin otak beruangmu itu masihlah berfungsi dengan baik," senyum prihatin aku berikan padanya. Aku mencoba menahan tawa yang ingin keluar dari mulutku ini, lihat saja wajahnya yang berbentuk bulat itu berubah berwarna merah karena malu.

"Kau.. namaku Redgar, jika kau lupa akan hal itu."

Redgar mendengus marah padaku, beda lagi dengan Rivaille yang hanya memperhatikan kami dengan tatapan bosannya. Tampaknya dia tidak terlalu perduli jika terjadi baku hantam di sini, dingin seperti biasanya, eh Rivaille?

"Bocah, kalian lebih baik berbaikan atau aku akan menyodok bokong kalian dengan vacum cleaner yang masih berdiri cantik di sudut ruangan ini."

Datar tapi menakutkan, makasih deh atas tawarannya. Tapi kalo boleh memilih aku lebih suka disodok oleh kepunyaan Rivaille- eh maksudku ditendang saja.

Duh, pikiranku terlalu nista,

Dengan malas aku berbalik menghadap Redgar, tanganku otomatis terjulur kedepan maju sedikit untuk bersalaman dengannya. Rupanya Redgar seperti ogah-ogahan menyambut uluran tanganku, ia hanya menyambar cepat tanpa ada keinginan untuk sekedar berlama-lama bersalaman denganku.

"Aw, aku merasa jika tangan ini terlalu kotor untuk bersalaman denganmu."

"Cih.. saya permisi dulu Pak," Redgar pergi dengan tiba-tiba. Rivaille sendiri sepertinya masih tidak terlalu perduli dengan kelakuan anak itu, aku merengut, yang ada malah diriku yang tidak suka dengan sikapnya.

Rivaille berdeham, mencari perhatianku. Aku tersenyum kecil tanpa ada niatan untuk keluar ruangan menyusul Redgar, kebetulan aja aku belum diusir, nanti kalo udah diusir baru aku pergi deh. Sepertinya aku ingin modus dulu sama guru yang satu ini, kebetulannya lagi tidak ada orang lain selain aku dan Rivaille di sini. Bagus kan?

"Kenapa kau belum pergi? Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku bocah?" pertanyaan Rivaille mengalun lembut dalam pendengaran. Sebenarnya aku penasaran, apa Rivaille tahu tentang kelompok yang menginginkan kematianku?

Apa di dunia ini, Ren-Ren juga menjadi tanggung jawab pria cebol yang sedang menatapku dengan pandangan menilai ini?

"Sebenarnya Pak, saya hanya ingin tahu kabar Bapak saja. Soalnya saya bingung, saat Isabel datang ke rumah, dia mengatakan bahwa Bapak sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik dan itu katanya menyangkut tentang saya. Apa benar Pak?"

Rivaille tampaknya terkejut dengan pertanyanku barusan, aku juga sepetinya sedang menggali kuburanku sendiri. Cari mati sih ini sebenarnya, tapi memang dasarnya sifat masokis yang aku punya, aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apa lagi yang dia katakan?" tanya Rivaille.

Aku menggeleng, mengangkat bahu kecil dan kemudia tersenyum misterius. "Bapak bisa tanyakan hal barusan terhadap adik Bapak, tapi saya sangat berterimakasih jika Bapak merasa khawatir dengan saya." Ucapanku terdengar lancar tanpa adanya beban, berkebalikan dengan wali kelasku, sepertinya dia terlalu terkejut dengan ucapanku barusan.

Ugh, apa aku salah bicara lagi?

"Apa dia yang mengatakan hal barusan?"

Alisku bertaut bingung, "yang mana Pak?"

"Sejak kapan kau tahu, dia adikku?"

Aku diam sejenak, lalu setelah sadar akan apa yang terjadi mataku membola karena terkejut. Bibirku membulat kecil, jangan bilang bahwa Ren-Ren tidak mengetahui hal barusan? Jika iya, berarti aku telah salah ucap.

Di saat yang bersamaan bel masuk untuk memulai pelajaran berbunyi memenuhi indra pendengar kami, dalam diam aku bersyukur bahwa bel menyelamatkanku. Aku segera berdiri dari tempat duduk yang mulai terasa keras tersebut, "saya masuk dulu ya Pak, terimakasih karena tidak memberi saya hukuman." Aku membungkuk dalam, segera sebelum Rivaille bertanya macam-macam, aku melangkahkah kakiku keluar ruangan tersebut.

Tbc..

TuBiKontiNyuEgen..


End file.
